headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Charmed: Charmed Noir
; Brad Kern; Aaron Spelling; E. Duke Vincent | starring = Alyssa Milano; Rose McGowan; Holly Marie Combs; Brian Krause | previous = "Someone to Witch Over Me" | next = "There's Something About Leo" }} "Charmed Noir" is the eighth episode of season seven of the supernatural dramedy series Charmed and the 143rd episode of the series overall. It was directed by Michael Grossman with a script written by Curtis Kheel. It first aired on the WB Network on November 14th, 2004. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Notes & Trivia * Charmed was created by Constance M. Burge. * This episode is production code number 4301142. * * This is the first episode of Charmed directed by Michael Grossman. He directs five episodes of the series in total. It is one of three episodes that he directs during season seven. His next episode is "The Seven Year Witch". * This is the twelfth episode of Charmed written by Curtis Kheel, who is also a producer on the series. He writes fourteen episodes of the series in total. It is his first episode from season seven. He writes three episodes from this season in total. He previously wrote "It's a Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World (Part 2)" from season six. His next episode is "Carpe Demon". * Actress Rose McGowan has stated that this is her favorite episode from the series. Allusions * Eddie Mullen's line, "Of all the books... in all the libraries... in all of the world... you gotta get sucked into this one", is a rephrasing of a famous line of dialogue from the 1942 film classic Casablanca. The original line is, "Of all the gin joints in all the towns in all the world, she walks into mine." This passage was ranked #67 in the American Film Institute's list of the top 100 movie quotations in American cinema. Wikiquote; Casablanca (film). * Kyle Brody laughs when Paige Matthews refers to the detectives as "Dicks". In addition to the word being commonly used as a vulgar term for an unlikable male, it is also an old fashioned term used to describe a detective. The term was often employed in mystery novels and films of the 1930s and 1940s. Quotes * Piper Halliwell: Who would shoot a gnome? And why is the G silent? .... * Phoebe Halliwell: Aw, Miss Donovan, why are you crying? * Paige Matthews: One of our teachers. He... * Phoebe Halliwell: Oh. Did he break your heart? Well you call the right person. I can handle this. * Paige Matthews: No... * Phoebe Halliwell: Shhh. Cupid works alone. Now did he hurt you? I know, I know, it hurts. But you can't give up on love. It could be the biggest mistake you ever make. Now I could fix you up with one of my readers because I'm doing this series in my paper where I play Matchmaker. I actually have one in mind for you. * Paige Matthews: Wait. He didn't break her heart. He was murdered. * Phoebe Halliwell: Oh. Why didn't you tell me that? * Paige Matthews: I tried to, but Cupid shushed me. .... * Leo Wyatt: He's setting them up. * Phoebe Halliwell: What do you expect? It's called Crossed, Double Crossed! .... * Piper Halliwell: I was talking about the gnome, not the husband. * Phoebe Halliwell: Oh, right. Of course. Um well according to the book they don't have any natural enemies, but as a species they tend to piss people off. .... * Paige Matthews: They're dicks. * Kyle Brody: Ha, ha. dicks. * Paige Matthews: No, like private eyes, detectives, they wrote themselves in. .... * Kyle Brody: You turned me into a felon, you know that, right? Breaking and entering, vandalism, theft. * Paige Matthews: It's a fiction story in a fiction world. I highly doubt we're breaking any laws. * Kyle Brody: It may be a fiction world but those bullets seemed pretty damn real to me. * Paige Matthews: Yeah, well, that's precisely why we need to blend in before those goons come to get us again. See also External Links * * * * * * References ---- Category:Charmed/Season 7 episodes Category:2004 television episodes